<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Day by Lavender_and_Vanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436594">Snow Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla'>Lavender_and_Vanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appreciation of Mycroft's Arse, Don't Post To Another Site, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Smut Sunday, Valentine's Day, mystrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly snowy day, Mycroft decides everyone should stay home. There are benefits to being the British Government.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Be my Valentine - Johnlock Collection, Soft Smut Sunday</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The morning alarm bleated irritatingly. Greg pulled the covers up and snuggled into his pillow. It wasn’t his alarm. He’d the day off, since closing his last case. His partner silenced the alarm with a grumble, and climbed out of bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg dozed to the sounds of Mycroft moving about the room and the sound of water running in the bathroom. He could hear snatches of a one-sided conversation of Mycroft talking with someone on his mobile. Something about snow and cold and what not. Greg didn’t care because he didn’t have to leave the warm bed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The bed dipped and Greg felt the blankets shift. Chilly hands reached for him, stroking his warm skin and sending shivers racing across his back. Greg rolled over to see Mycroft smiling smugly at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What are you doing back in bed?” Greg murmured sleepily as he pulled the man closer tucking the cold extremities against his body. He ran his warm hands down Mycroft’s back and gently gave Myrcroft’s bare arse a squeeze.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Appreciating the attention, Mycroft wriggled closer. “I’m cold,” he replied as he rested his freshly shaved cheek against Greg’s warm chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, well, naked outside of bed in February generally means you’ll be cold,” Greg replied unsympathetically.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Warm me up, Gregory,” Mycroft rubbed his cheek against Greg feeling the soft chest hair tickle his face. He turned his head to lip and lick each of Greg’s pink nipples in turn. Greg smelled of faintly of sweat and laundry soap. Mycroft loved the scent and inhaled deeply.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg groaned at the alternating sensations of Mycroft’s hot breath and cool morning air on his skin. His hands roamed restlessly over Mycroft’s torso. The skin beneath his hands was soft and lightly furred. In his mind’s eye he could see the delicate flush he knew had begun to creep over Mycroft’s body. Greg’s nails lightly scratched along Mycroft’s sides, leaving the flesh goose pimpled in their wake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft began to kiss up Greg’s chest and along his neck, pausing to suck an earlobe. Mycroft’s tongue circled around the shell of Greg’s ear, and he smiled at the gasps and giggles. Mycroft pressed his throbbing cock against Greg’s upper leg. Soft groans trickled from his lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg could feel Mycroft’s cock grinding against his thigh, and hear his lover’s growing desire. His own prick was swelling and small spurt of pre cum leaked out. He turned on his side so they faced each other. Greg slipped a leg between Mycroft’s thighs, cocks, now aligned, nuzzled together. Greg kissed Mycroft, welcoming and tender.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft wound his hand around their pricks, tugging gently, but insistently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Warm yet, love?” Greg panted as he gripped Mycroft’s arse and thrust into Mycroft’s grip.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Almost,” Mycroft gasped. His eyelids fluttered shut, and his face grew tight and expectant. His rhythm began to falter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg rolled Mycroft onto his back. “Let me, love,” Greg murmured and positioned himself above Mycroft’s damp and twitching cock. He dragged his tongue slowly up the shaft, and swirled about the head. Greg took a breath before taking the engorged prick into his mouth.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft’s hips jerked and he cried out. A blazing heat had built in his pelvis, and now triggered by Greg’s hot, wet mouth, it began to race through his body. His hand found its way into Greg’s hair. He gripped the silver strands. “Oh… Greg… Fuck!” The orgasm ripped through him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg swallowed and swallowed. As the grip on his hair relaxed, he lifted his face to gaze at Mycroft’s wrecked and beautiful form. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he praised his lover, who smiled blissfully. Greg gathered his own still hard and leaking cock in hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft pushed up on his elbows, still dazed, and watched his lover rapidly stroke himself. “Come for me,” he ordered, as he reached out and placed a hand on the back of Greg’s neck dragging him in for a wet, bitter-tasting kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg’s orgasm crashed over him as Mycroft’s tongue swept through his mouth, sucking him in and draining him. He collapsed atop Mycroft, his cum hot and slick between them. “Warm, love?” He asked when he had breath to speak.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Mm… very,” Mycroft replied, voice low and languid. “Thank you, dearest.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not a problem,” Greg grinned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The bulk of the mess was cleared away with a handful of tissues. Mycroft curled against Greg, his long arms and legs tucked in close. Greg absently caressed Mycroft’s arm as it lay over his chest. Not for the first time, he attempted to count the freckles that dotted his lover’s skin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The radio switched on and it occurred to Greg that it was much later than he’d thought. “Hey, why aren’t you dressed, out the door, and making some underling’s life miserable?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I called a snow day.” Mycroft sounded half asleep.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg snorted. “You cancelled your day because of a little <em>snow</em>?” He closed his eyes, luxuriating in the feel of his lover, soft and pliant, in his arms.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I cancelled everyone’s day because of a lot of snow,” Mycroft corrected. The music ended and a newscaster broke in announcing the travel ban due to severe weather conditions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg’s eyes flew open and he sat up, peering through the curtains hung over the window next to the bed. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft whined in protest as his “pillow” abruptly removed. “You’re letting the cold air in!” He fussed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jesus! I knew we were to have snow, but…” Greg stared in wonder at the bright, white snow blanketing their street. He looked back at Mycroft, suspicious. “Did you declare a snow emergency to lie in bed with me and fuck all day?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tempting thought, isn’t it?” Mycroft’s eyes sparkled mischievously.“No, there’s four inches on the ground already and another two to four inches more expected. No one should be out in that unless it’s an emergency.” Mycroft reached up to tug Greg back down into the bed. “Though, it’s not a bad way to spend Valentine’s Day. Now, where were we?” Mycroft pulled Greg’s arms around him and laid his head back on Greg’s chest. “This seems right.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greg kissed the top of Mycroft’s head. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mycroft snuggled close. “So it is,” he agreed happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>